That Time I Met the Doctor and Saved My Almost-Girlfriend
by Mithrandir0425
Summary: 16-year-old "young" Rory Williams is narrating his adventure of when he first met the 11th Doctor. Young Amy and future Amy have both been kidnapped, and 11 needs his help to save them. Will young Rory and 11 be able to save Amy? Story is mostly adventure with some Amy/Rory romance. Story is a WIP.
1. Prologue

**AN: Here's the first chapter of my _very_ first fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

September 6th, 2005

I'm Rory Arthur Williams. I'm 16 years old, and I live in Leadworth with my mum and dad. I go to Coal Hill School, and so does my best friend. Her name is Amelia Pond, but she insists that everyone call her Amy. She's one of the few friends I have. She's beautiful and spunky, and she still has an adorable Scottish accent even though she's been living here in Leadworth for years now. We've been friends for about as long as I can remember. She's my best friend, but I'm also in love with her.

Summer is practically over, and school starts back up in a couple days. I hope I have a class with Amy. Or even with Mels. They're the only people my age who seem to actually like spending time with me. Everyone else seems to think I'm a major nerd or some kind of freak.

It feels like it's been a long time since I've seen Amy, even though it's only been a few days. We've both been pretty busy with our back-to-school preparations. Just as I was thinking about heading over to Amy's, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, mum!" I yelled as I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I opened up the front door, and there she was. Amy. Seeing her always takes my breath away. She's absolutely gorgeous. Her long, red hair. Her adorable smile. Her perfect, freckled face. After staring for a few awkward seconds, I remembered to act like a normal friend and invite her inside. "Hey, Amy. I was just about to head over to your place. Come on in." I tried to be casual.

"Thanks, Rory."

"Amy's here! We'll be upstairs!" I yelled to my mum, who was in the kitchen.

Amy followed me upstairs and to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed, and she sat on the large bean bag chair in the corner of my room. "So, what's up, Amy? It feels like it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"It's only been three days, Rory. I've been busy getting ready for school. Aunt Sharon keeps insisting I need to get more back-to-school outfits," she paused, then smiled, "But, yeah, I've missed you, too."

It felt like my heart skipped a beat. She said she missed me. I love it when she says that. I tried to stay nonchalant, though, for the rest of our conversation.

Time passed by quickly. Before I knew it, Amy and I had been talking for more than half an hour. I love talking with Amy. We don't even have to be doing anything, we can just talk to each other. I think that's one reason why she's my best friend. Before I knew it, my mum yelled up to me that it was time for dinner. Amy said that she should be getting home, then hugged me goodbye. It was one of those really great hugs that you never want to end. Then again, I think all of the times I've hugged Amy have been like that.

After dinner, my dad and I washed the dishes. After that, I got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Ever since I first met her she has had me captivated. Though she doesn't seem to know how I feel about her. Not that I've ever told her how I feel. I've nearly told her dozens of times, but I always chicken out... What if she doesn't feel the same way and no longer wants to be friends? I can't lose my best friend. She's never expressed any romantic interest in me, and has had crushes on other guys, even a couple boyfriends. Even so, she's the only girl that has my attention. Nobody else compares to her. If remaining friends is what makes her happy, that's what I'll be for her.

* * *

September 13th, 2005

We're only in the second week of school, and already can't wait for it to end. It turns out that Amy and I don't have any classes together this term. We've always had at least one class together for the last six years, and seeing her is always the favorite part of my day. My last class got out a few minutes before hers, so I rushed over to where Amy's class is to talk to her. But today, Amy's attention was occupied by Jeff Angelo.

As I walked towards her class, I saw Amy leaning against the lockers, talking to him. I didn't think anything of it, until I got closer. I heard them flirting. It's not like I haven't heard guys flirt with Amy before, but this was different. Jeff is very athletic, and one of the popular guys. He's on the school football team every year, and is one of the best players. Also, Amy has a bit of a crush on him. Curious, I walked slower so I could hear what they were talking about.

It sounded like Jeff was asking her out, and she proceeded to give him her number. I then heard Jeff say "But wait, what about that geek, Rory? Aren't you two... together?" Amy quickly responded: "What? No way! I mean, He's nice and everything, but we're just friends." By then I was pretty close to them, but they hadn't noticed me yet.

The way she answered so quickly without hesitation crushed me. I had always hoped that maybe, just maybe, Amy liked me too. But apparently she doesn't. I was going to just walk quickly past them and try to look like I was in a hurry, but one of my shoes got untied and I tripped right in front of them. It was extremely embarrassing. As I awkwardly got back on my feet, Amy asked me if I was alright. I responded, "No. I mean-yes. I'm-I'm fine. I gotta go."

I started to walk away, but I tripped again. After tying that stupid shoe, I quickly walked out of the school and ran home. What an awful day. I humiliated myself, and now Amy might have a boyfriend. But not just any boyfriend-Jeff Angelo, one of the most popular kids in school! There's no way I could compete with Jeff. He's athletic and popular, and I'm so nerdy and awkward…. That's when I decided. I made up my mind to tell Amy how I truly feel about her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I have to tell her. I just need to get this over with. Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I'll tell her tomorrow morning, maybe at 11. Hopefully this will go well...

* * *

September 14th, 2005 (the next day)

Today was the day I hoped my life (and my relationship with Amy) would change. My life did change, but not in the way that I expected it would. Not at all. It started when I was on my way to Amy's house...

After having an uneventful breakfast and rehearsing a few dozen times that morning what I was going to say (and sounding more and more ridiculous each time), I decided to head to Amy's house. I grabbed by knapsack out of habit and slung it over my shoulders. I told my mum and dad that I was going to Amy's, and was quickly on my way.

It seemed like it would be a good day: the sun was shining, and there was a cool Autumn breeze. I was just a few blocks away from her house when I saw a strange sight: blue police box on the sidewalk. I had never seen it there before, and this was a route that I walked quite often. Strange that it would be right on the middle of the sidewalk too. I'd never seen a police box here in Leadworth before, only in old pictures of London. I didn't really think that much of it because I was in such a hurry to get to Amy's house, but little did I know that it would be very important later on...

When I got to Amy's house, the atmosphere felt... strange. There are usually birds chirping near the bird feeder in her aunt's garden, but the area was unusually silent with nervous tension. I got to her front door, mentally rehearsing what I would say when she came outside to greet me. After a few moments of hesitation, I finally knocked on her front door. To my surprise, the door opened! It looked like someone had tampered with the lock. I was alarmed. I felt my stomach cramp as I realized that someone had broken in. I pushed open the door and called out "Hello? Is anyone home? Amy? Are you there?"

I heard a voice from behind me. "She isn't home, Rory, not anymore. I was too late. Amy is gone."

\- End of Chapter 1 -


	2. The Raggedy Doctor

**AN: The second chapter is finally here! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I heard a voice from behind me. "She isn't home, Rory, not anymore. I was too late. Amy is gone."_

I jumped in surprise and spun around at the sound of the voice, and saw a man with brown floppy hair, and wearing a tweed jacket, a white dress shirt and suspenders, and a red bowtie standing a few feet behind me. How had I not seen him earlier? Was he following me? He looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite place it. "What? Who are you? How do you know my name? Where's Amy?" I asked in my panic.

The man awkwardly clapped his hands together. "Yes, about that. Almost forgot you haven't met me yet. Rory, I know you. I also know Amy. But you don't know me. Well, not yet anyway. But you will some day. Long story. I'm the Doctor. I think Amy has been kidnapped, and I need your help saving her."

"What?! Kidnapped! Shouldn't we call the police?"

The man called "the Doctor" snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "No Rory, we can't call the police. I need to do some scans to try to identify who took Amy, be back in a tic." The Doctor pushed past me and rushed through Amy's front door. He pulled a strange white- and bronze-colored device out of his jacket pocket. It looked like a metal stick with claws with a green bit at the end. The Doctor proceeded to point it all over Amy's house-at the front door, under welcome mat, at the shoes in the closet, even at the television in her living room-all the while making it buzz and shine a green light, while I bombarded him with questions: "What are you doing? What's that thing you're pointing everywhere? How does this help find Amy?"

He ignored my questions and continued probing around, and muttered to himself something about how her house hasn't changed a bit. After a couple frustrating minutes of watching him from Amy's entry way, I was just about to tell him to stop and answer my questions when he yelled "AHA! Got it!" The Doctor turned to me and quickly explained: "This is my sonic screwdriver. It can open doors and scan things and lots of other cool sciency stuff. I've just scanned the premises for 26 different wavelengths of temporal distortion residue because I figured whoever took Amy is likely from her future. I need to get back to the TARDIS to do a quick analysis of the data. I've got a hunch who took Amy, but I need to make certain."

The Doctor bounded past me and out the front door. As he strode past he looked over his shoulder and said, "Come along, Pond!" His comment confused me, and I was about to follow the Doctor when I heard a strange clicking sound and felt like I was being watched... I shook my head and pushed the feeling away, and ran to catch up with the Doctor.

After following the Doctor a block or two towards my house, realization hit me like a football to the face (I have, unfortunately, experienced this sensation). "Oh my god! You're him! You're the _Raggedy Doctor_! You're real!" I exclaimed. No wonder he seemed familiar! Most of Leadworth's population had heard about Amy's imaginary friend (I had even dressed up as him once for Halloween at her insistence).

The Doctor stopped walking and spun towards me. "Well of course I'm real! Did you really think Amy invented fish fingers and custard by herself?"

"She made me try it once, how can you eat that stuff?"

The Doctor waved his arms about as he replied, "What do you mean? It's delicious! But we can continue this discussion later, we're wasting time. We're almost to the TARDIS."

We continued walking about another block, until we reached the blue police box I had seen earlier. "There she is! Rory, this is the TARDIS!"

"What? How's a wooden police box going to help you analyze the scans from Amy's house?"

"Oh Rory, it's so much more than just a blue box," he replied as he pushed open the door with a creak and stepped inside. After a few seconds, the Doctor realized that I hadn't followed him and called out, "Come on in! There's plenty of room!" His voice echoed slightly as if he was in a large room. Confused by his remark, I stepped up to the police box doors and looked inside.

What I saw astounded me: the police box contained a huge room with stairs leading up to a central console in the center of a glass floor. I walked in and took in more of my surroundings, noting the bronze-orange hue of the walls and and the various objects on the console, including what looked like a gramophone, typewriter, and many buttons and levers. The central console also had a long glass column that went up to the ceiling of the immense room. The Doctor stood next to the central console and was looking at me with his eyebrows raised expectantly (or rather, he would have been raising his eyebrows, but he seemed to be lacking in that department). "So, what do you think, Rory?'

"How's this possible? It's-It's _bigger on the inside_!" I stammered.

"Yes! Thank you! I love it when people say that. The older you gave me a much more _boring_ response. Basically, it's another dimension." The Doctor grinned and straightened his bow tie, then pointed to where he plugged the sonic screwdriver into the TARDIS console, "I've started the data analysis. I should be able to figure out who took Amy in a few minutes."

"What is this thing? Some kind of laboratory?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Not quite. This is my TARDIS. It's a ship that travels through time and space."

What? No way! Bigger-on-the-inside police boxes are one thing, but a real time machine? "Seriously? Well, let's go back in time and stop Amy from being kidnapped, then!"

The Doctor hesitated a moment before answering, "I'm sorry, Rory, but no. It doesn't work like that. We can't go interfere with our own timelines, it would cause a paradox."

That was not the answer I wanted to hear. I could feel my eyes start to burn as they filled with tears. "And how would you know this?! Why do _you_ get to make the rules? We have to save Amy!"

"Rory, we will save Amy. I promise. But we can't change what's already been established in our own timelines. I know how you feel. There have been many times when I've wanted to go back and ignore the laws of time in order to save more people. I just need to-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a shrill pinging sound. He spun towards the TARDIS console flipped a lever. Having stopped the annoying sound, he quickly read a message displayed on the monitor. "Just as I suspected," he said to himself. He looked over to me. "Rory, the TARDIS finished analyzing the scans from the sonic screwdriver. I know who took Amy."

"Yes, and…?"

"It's the same people who took her before, well, not yet from your point of view, but before for me. Anyway, Madame Kovarian is behind this and-"

"Madame who?"

"Stop interrupting! Madame _Ko-var-ian_. She's a woman from the future who wants me dead. She's also the leader of a group called the Silence, who also happens to want me dead."

"What did you mean when you said 'people who took her before'?" I asked.

"Long story: Basically future you and Amy get married, Amy gets pregnant, Amy gets taken, and Kovarian raised your Time Lord child as a psychopath to kill me-totally married her by the way-after we got through that, I was taking future you and Amy travelling when future Amy got kidnapped and future you died. Again," A disappointed look passed over his face, "You're so death prone in the future."

That was definitely the strangest thing I've ever heard, so I responded with: " _What_?"

"You heard me, Rory. Let's just say your future is, well, exciting." The Doctor smiled, spun around, then clapped his hands. "Let's go find Amy!"

The Doctor immediately began running around the TARDIS console, pulling various levers and flipping switches as he went, like some strange dance. He spun a crank and pulled down a large lever. The TARDIS lurched forward-at least I think it was forward-and a strange, wheezing mechanical noise filled the room. "What are you doing?" I yelled over the noise.

"I'm flying the TARDIS through the time vortex! We're going to Demon's Run!"

* * *

 **AN: So guys, do you like the story so far? Please review!**


End file.
